His and Her story
by filofobiklaz
Summary: AU A story of two kids as they found their way into each other's hearts. Kaname x Sousuke.


A/N: This is my FIRST FMP fanfiction. Please be gentle with me. LOL. Flames are NOT welcome. Show me some love by writing a review and letting me know you appreciate my work. haha. I also accept constructive criticism. Also, understand that English is my second language...so I apologize for some grammar mistakes. ^^U

Disclaimer: I'm actually the daugther of Shoji Gatoh and I am Sousuke Sagara's current girlfriend. Yeah, right. We all know those are NOT true. --I don't own FMP!

_--_

_Swirls of pink and orange bursting into the horizon_

_Shimmering colors painting the heavens with an artist's hand_

_Magnificent transformation as the sky was fading from blue to purple_

_Truly a living form of art_

_--_

She's been watching the little back of a certain boy for some time now.

Ever since this morning she wanted to talk to him. She's amazed by how this kid, like her age, can position his self in one place for long period of time. He was just staring into an open space for quite some time.

Ever since her dad brought him into this villa three days ago, she just can't stop herself from watching his every move. Her innocent, little mind won't give her any answers. But the only thing she can think of now, is how that that kid fascinates her. She has never seen anyone like him.

She gathered up her guts and marched through the hallways. She wants to get a nice view of him-- up close.

_Tiny steps._

She couldn't afford to make a single mistake. She wants to talk to him. For the life her, she can't understand why her curiosity is eating her slowly.

Finally, she's just an arm away from the boy. She can smell the fields on him; it feels like she's into this wide grass field as the gentle breeze brushes her skin.

_So relaxing. So peaceful._ She's never felt anything like this before.

Now, she's close. She's afraid to touch him. Even a light tap on the shoulder might scare him and he might accidentally fall.

_"Hello."_

There was no answer.

_"Hi! I'm Kaname Chidori, daughter of Shinamori Chidori, the one who found you at Helmajistan", she sweetly uttered._

_"..."_

Still no answer.

She prop her shoulder on the railing of the balcony, taking in the sight beside him and the long blue stretch of the peaceful ocean before her. She's scared that the boy inches from her might fall; he's been sitting on the railing morning till now. He hasn't eaten yet, it worries her.

_"Hey. I'm trying to talk to you!" an annoyed voice called out to him._

She made another attempt in making a conversation. A horrible one at that too.

Like her two other shots, the boy was like a mum. He's sitting there like a divine statue.

She's annoyed. _How can this boy just ignore just her like that? She's been trying to make all these efforts to talk to him. Her dad told him about his frightening past. Not a thing she can understand. One thing she's sure about, he must have felt lonely._

He got all through that? That's why she's so fascinated with this boy. He's no ordinary kid like the ones she was with at the playground yesterday.

She has no idea that watching a boy can make her feel so exhausted. It's almost dinner time and one of the maids will be calling her soon.

She can't help but take another look at the back of the boy. The back that took the burden of a war—at an early age.

This moment in time, she decided. She wants to know that boy. She wants to know his suffering. She wants to know _him._

But for now, she'll pass. Her stomach is now growling for not eating her lunch. She was silently cursing that kid in her mind for not talking to her at all, after all the effort she's done.

_--_

He's been there for some time now.

He no longer has home. He's now a wanderer, drifter-- a vagabond. He doesn't belong to no one. A nobody, just a product of a cold-blooded, destructive war.

And yet-- this little girl keeps watching him. He knows. Her innocent auburn eyes keeps looking at him like, he's a form of art. He has no idea as to why she never gets tired sitting at a corner staring at his back.

Well, she's gone now. She doesn't look pleased at all after how she was ignored.

Is he planning to stay here for a long time?

He's a product of war. The only thing he can think of now is war. He's going to live and breathe war. That little girl has no idea on those things. She's just an innocent kid. She is a complete angel compared to the callous likes of him.

It is best that she stay away from someone as dangerous like him. He was taught not to entertain emotions or ever feel one. And that girl, she's displaying a lot from her petite face.

_Infinite enthrallment, admiration, uncertainty, inquisitiveness, compassion and fondness. _

Like an open book that everyone can read into. Not a good asset for someone like him. Any emotions felt are drawbacks. He hates it.

_--_

_Earth's timeless treasure_

_Swirls of colors gone down past the horizon_

_Now looking at the starry night_


End file.
